always by your side
by chellxwheatleylove
Summary: this story did before entering a critical stage of my life, as I was about suicide, but that does not matter now, at this moment I am still alive and well ready to take the next step in my life this is a slight chelley that truth was a dream, it was a difficult job to remember this dream and also transcribe from my notebook to the computer but here it is hope you enjoy


_a quiet night, off-site aperture, the mute girl, watch the stars, calmly, seeing themselves exhausting sight is forced to close his eyes, wandering thoughts, lying in the cornfield cool, wet with raindrops , deep sighs, tumbling into a relaxing sleep._

_"all right, love, just some rest, I'll always be with you (whisper) I'll always be with you"_

_chell wakes up the heart rate, GLaDOS strokes her head, trying to calm her sleep, her breathing still very restless, failing to reduce his breathing_

_"something happens dear" GLaDOS said with curiosity and intrigue_

_dumb woman found a way how to answer, an idea you step on the head, she rapidly began to draw the beautiful night full of stars, trying to reach the big IA_

_"dear, can not understand much, I see nothing up there, more than just stars, or pointing out something I these more than just the beautiful night, is it you miss that ball talkative with stupid ideas?"_

_chell looks angrily, take one of their fingers and put them in his mouth "shuuu" he replied chell to GLaDOS, again giving rise to the quiet of the night _

_"admit is useless, you stupid alien to that ball, which to my way of thinking, is an obsolete pileup"_

_chell rises from the ground, no more to say retreats to his small cabin, not far from the entrance aperture_

_the cabin was in critical condition and deteriorated over the years_

_over time, she managed to restore the cabin, with the few resources found in the trash, GLaDOS helped him with the supply of food daily_

_she angrily withdrew from his presence behind her GLaDOS is trying to apologize for what has been said_

_"I'm sorry my dear, I'm just telling the truth, not my fault that you feel offended"_

_chell begins to run, leaving GLaDOS outside the cabin, chell is dropped to the ground, leaning on the door, preventing the passage to GLaDOS_

_the sadness flooded again, managing to make it mourn, entering one in tantrum, similar to that of a baby_

_GLaDOS heard the cries generated by the same tears, seeing themselves forced to enter through the window, very worried, the great lady came to rest on his knees being chell level taking her arm lifted her from the ground and continually give relief in a big hug , leaving behind the tears and sorrows_

GLaDOS finally away from chell, achieving its grief, Mrs. observes a very dominant eye, questioning it

"Just tell me one thing my dear, you need to wheatley?"

She nods, releasing a small tear from their eyes, sliding down her cheek

"Weep no more my dear, do not want this moment to be as a vale of tears for you, so you better lie down on that thing you call a soft bed and sleep, tomorrow we will continue discussing this issue"

chell very irritated eye, GLaDOS obeyed, snuggled into the pillows and blanket falling asleep

Lady takes the blanket, covering chell the cold of the night, sweet dreams, she believed that clear, GLaDOS is removed from the cabin, leaving only the small chell, chell his beloved

within aperture facilities, GLaDOS very determined to cheer up the beautiful mute woman, gets to work with the help of their machines and experienced knowledge

"Atlas, I want you to do me a favor" the dubious accepts no choice but

"look at this Excursion funnel, in which a p-body and spin and float your enjoy each time they test, because this is different, as you will see, this is bigger and more powerful, so that the funnel can gain access to the atmosphere and stratosphere of the earth "

the intrigue and curious to observe the great machine, smiles with his one eye. "then accept the work that I'm implementing, I really need your help"

beg in despair, achieving convince Atlas

"That's what I have to do Gladys" he said smiling and lovingly

she smiles back diligently "you have to do is enter the 'Excursion funnel, reach space and wheatley bring back to earth"

Atlas felt very confused, altering some components of the same system, challenging the great lady of the order before implanted

"wheatley? ... why? Gladys, not you hate that ball moron and stupid, that perhaps has forgotten everything he did to you and the facilities, I refuse to give in order because we want the back? "

finally ended his argument, leaving GLaDOS talk and settle the matter that had confused the robot

"Look, you know how much I hate wheatley, and not just for what I did, if not much more, but I want it back, but do not think bad, do not want it for me ... if not , I want it because my dear chell wheatley needs, can not understand the love she has for that ball never stops talking "

Atlas finally he understood that misunderstood, obeying the order of GLaDOS

Atlas entered the 'Excursion Funnel' directed towards the space, ascending quickly, easily traversing the atmosphere and the Earth's stratosphere

"space space space space I want, I'm in space, I love the space"

the core space repeated over and over again without stopping on space, mentioning the names of the constellations and planets

Wheatley was very sad, his optics closed in sleep mode, recalling the last time I looked at the lady, trembling in the great endless abyss of space

the core space achievement seeing very long distance from the robot, the cry with his voice scandalous

"Here, space here"

wheatley awoke to hear the awful scream of his companion space core, accelerated scream "Shut up already, do not ever cry, do not you see I'm deep in my memories ... in which she ..." stopped talking the deep feeling lonely

the core space, keep silent and pointing drift space wheatley showed to what he had seen from a distance, wheatley to see the robot began to move toward despair

Atlas took him in his arms metal, and satellite communication achieving the laboratories

gave the scoop

GLaDOS receiving the signal, given the large machine in reverse, making re-Atlas with the earth wheatley

"ohh finally on earth and not in space, finally at home," said happy wheatley

GLaDOS went into the darkness "welcome again ... moron"

she said with a wicked

very angry and irritated wheatley corrected "I'm not a moron"

**GLaDOS as observes, "there is a lot of deterioration in the, a long time in the space much harm some of its structures, counting also its circuits, were easy to repair, it was not totally necessary**

"these very damaged, but no need to fix, I have a better one for you"

looks at him with malice and contempt

"Wheatley Atlas carries the transfer machine, I come quickly"

Atlas left the room with wheatley in arms, running to the machine

when both arrived, Atlas wheatley I place a metal desk, the robot began to connect cables inside the system wheatley, chip connecting your personality to a great machine

the observed giant machine with outgoing cables to a stretcher, which was observed human silhouette, covered in a white sheet

"I have come, everything is ready and connected tidily Atlas"

Atlas nods earnestly to Madame, GLaDOS replied "very well turn on the machine let's start with the transfer"

the machine was powered by a loud bang, wheatley was trembling with fear, the last thing they heard was the cry of pain and despair of the small core

wheatley woke with great difficulty, was very light and his eyesight was blurred and very annoying, the headache was much and your new body was frozen in the large room in which they were

"good morning moron" GLaDOS said laughing

"I'm not an idiot," replied angrily wheatley

GLaDOS stood up, holding out his hand to wheatley and said "are you ready for what comes next"

the confused replied "not that I must be ready but I'm ready"

wheatley you took my hand and walked, GLaDOS offered him food and clothing and a small reserve food for the following days

finally they got into the elevator and went to the surface, was a cloudy day and very cool, the breeze ran through his body, carried away by the feeling of the wind

GLaDOS watches him very confused, finally did not speak much as they used to do before, was now calmer

"is here, moron" said GLaDOS, the the look with ease, giving a pleasant smile, no longer angry with taunts from GLaDOS which gave him curiously.

she approached the door of the hut chell

chell out to meet very serious

"Hello dear, I said yesterday we would continue discussing the topic wheatley, because I think it will not be necessary to speak"

chell was sad for a moment, letting out a small tear from their eyes

GLaDOS watches her and said "you know you will no longer need to talk about this?" chell looks up

"I say this because my dear" GLaDOS takes her arm out of the cabin making it

GLaDOS extends his right hand pointing wheatley, chell I watch very confused

"mmm ... hello love" Wheatley said smiling, in story chell hear the voice, recognized to wheatley, just very different than it was

she no doubt jump on hugging him tightly, almost making it fall to the ground

GLaDOS was happy to have gladdened chell

Wheatley took her in his arms for the first time human feeling the warmth of a hug, immediately began to apologize to her for everything she had done, by throwing it in the depths of aperture, by using it and trying to kill her

"Sorry love, for everything I put you through, I'm really sorry"

She arched her eyebrow and continued hugging her friend, now she was not going to let anything separate them

"I will always be with you, you have not forgotten truth, the little whisper that you hear" "I'll always be with you" "because believe me now that nothing will separate us"

she smiled releasing a small tear of joy, implanting a small kiss on his lips, in response to what he had said wheatley

"I love you chell" Wheatley said finally ...


End file.
